User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Ace of Our Hearts (Kaitou Joker Fanfic) - Pilot Prologue
The wind was chill and the night was clear, and though it seemed like the perfect night, the guards of the Kyoto Museum of Art were on red alert, because earlier that night, they were given an Advanced Notice, an Advanced Notice that told them that their most prized treasure, the War Fan of Fūjin, was going to be stolen at midnight by an infamous Phantom Thief, but even on the advanced notice, the only thing that was on it’s signature was one letter: A As the clock struck 12, everything went out, every little light, every flashlight, even the radios shut off in a 3 mile radius and the curtains in the room fell, blocking out all light. The guards were stranded, and even they knew they were no match from the infamous Phantom Thief. The sound of a wordless fight sounded from down the main corridor to the left, and everyone turned their guns and attention to the door. Now was the time, and they couldn’t screw it up. The fighting sounds stopped and faint clicking noises could be heard, the rhythmic “tap, tap” of a person’s shoes could be heard, and when they stopped, you could make out a form at the entrance, but as everything was closed and there wasn’t a single light, you could only guess who it was. “K-Kaitou Ace!” One guard stuttered as the form stood there. The person scoffed a little. “Well, finally! I was starting to think no one in this world realized what the A meant!” The voice of the figure came. It was young, somewhere in the middle of a 13-year-old Japanese boy and a 15-year-old Japanese female, though it was hard to tell how old and what gender this person was just by voice alone. The guards pointed their guns at the person and readied themselves to fire at whoever was there. “Come out with your hands up, or else we’ll have to shoot!” A nervous guard called. The person scoffed. “Come at me.” With a simple shift, the figure got into running position and began to move. “FIRE!” As bullets flew past, the figure ducked and dodged with nearly inhuman grace, not even getting a tear on the cape that hung on the form’s shoulders, but suddenly, there was a loud and resonating “BANG” and everything stopped. Was that a fired shot? Didn’t sound like it, but when the fighting ceased, they realized that there was no sound of movement. They guards turned to each other in the dark, looking for the intruder. A small group walked over to where the figure had been last and looked around. No one was there, just something awfully rubbery and sticky on the ground. “What the hell?” One of the guards muttered. “You know, you guys should do some more training.” Everyone turned around to face the new and clearly female voice as the window was thrown open and the curtains were billowing in the cold night air and the light of the full moon cascaded around them, casting the silhouettes of 3 people standing on the windowsill across the room. One was that of a young man crouching to the left of the window, another was a young woman, standing on the windowsill with one leg crossed behind her, and in the middle, the androgynous form of the infamous Kaitou Ace stood, looking upon the room, holding the fan in front of their face. The crouching young man laughed. “Yeah! Coz if that was all it took for Ace-senpai to nick the treasure from you, you guys are really letting yourselves go!” Ace sighed and waved the paddle-like fan in front of their face. “Well, that’s all we came for.” Ace said, turning around, and for only a split second, you could see the rest of their body, but it was too fast to tell what gender of person they were looking at. “Come, Dos, Tres, we’re leaving.” The 2 standing by her side grinned and turned, as well, the crouching boy standing up and taking something from his pocket. “See yah, chumps!” He called, and with that, threw down the small pellet and letting it explode into smoke and mist as they leapt out the window. One guard looked up as his consciousness faded in time to see the 3 flying off on rope ladders, their faces still unseen, and he was awake long enough to catch their ending act. “Welcome to the shining night!” “Where miracles happen!” “And where Phantom Thieves come to life!” Category:Blog posts